deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario VS Goku VS Sonic
Mario VS Goku VS Sonic is a what-if Death Battle. Description Super Mario Bros. VS Dragon Ball VS Sonic the Hedgehog! Three famous, extremely powerful heroes clash in a battle to the death! Interlude (Cues: Invader) Boomstick: You've seen one of these guys fight the other, and almost every variation of it, except for all at once! Wiz: It's a duel between some of the biggest cross-series rivalries of all time. Who will make it out alive? Will it be Mario, the heroic star child from the Mushroom Kingdom? Boomstick: Sonic, the brave blue hedgehog with a need for speed? Wiz: Or Goku, the martial artist saiyan with a thirst for battle? Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And we're here to analyse their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win in a DEATH BATTLE. Mario (Cue Super Smash Bros. Melee: Peach's Castle) Wiz: Mario, gaming's most popular icon. Boomstick: AND worst princess manager! Wiz: Mario was a star child, delivered to his parents on Yoshi's Island via a stork. Boomstick: What's a star child you may ask? Well, it's someone destined for greatness! No wonder why Wiz didn't get that title. Wiz: *Sigh* Mario's an all around happy guy who just wants to have laugh and have fun, but will be serious when he needs to be in order to save the day. Boomstick: Yeah! Whether it's saving princesses, fighting gorillas with neckties, stomping on purple mushroom aliens trying to ravage the world, playing tennis with giant squids, racing around the sewers in go-karts, or anywhere in between, Mario's one plumber you don't want to mess with! Wiz: And it's no surprise that he's gained a lot of abilities after all of his adventures. His most prominent ability is likely his jump attacks. *Jump **Used to stomp on enemies' heads to deal damage. Mario can jump up to 80 feet in Super Mario Sunshine. *Super Jump **More powerful than Mario's regular jump. *Ultra Jump **More powerful than the Super Jump. One of Mario's strongest attacks. *Spin Jump **Can deal more damage than regular jumps, stomp on spiny enemies, slow his descent, and be performed on the ground or mid-air. Mario can also utilize his spin to levitate across short distances and damage enemies as part of his spin jump-based Mario Tornado attack. *Ground Pound **Mario does a mid-air spin and slams downward butt-first. *Drill Stomp **Mario spins extremely fast mid-air and slams downward with his arms out. Faster than the Ground Pound and can even resist the winds of cyclones. Boomstick: He also uses a lot of fire attacks! Must be fun at barbecues. *Solo Firebrand **Mario sticks his hands out and charges a short-range blast of fire. *Fireball **Mario shoots a small bouncing fireball. *Giant Fire Ball **Mario shoots a bunch of fireballs in to one, creating a giant fire orb that can create shockwaves when it lands. *Fire Swing **Mario surrounds whatever he's holding with fire and slams it forwards. *Flame Orb **Mario sticks his fist out and shoots a barrage of somewhat big fireballs from it that do decent damage. *Super Flame **Mario sticks his fist out and shoots a barrage of big fireballs from it that do a good amount of damage. *Bursting Fireball **Mario shoots one fireball on to the ground and it bursts in to a bunch of fireballs that all go hopping along in one direction. *Ultra Flame **Mario sticks his fist out and shoots a barrage of huge fireballs from it that do a lot of damage. *Fiery Metal Mario **Mario turns himself metal covered in flames and unleashes a powerful kick empowered by raging flames. Wiz: For melee combat, Mario is skilled in many different martial arts techniques. He can do powerful multi-uppercut combos, dashing slide-kick attacks, somersaulting flip-kicks, hard-hitting jabs, breakdance kicks, and more. Boomstick: This guy knows more ways to throw a punch than me! And trust me, I've thrown my fair share of punches. He also has many forms of equipment! *Hammers **Mario has many hammers. His weakest is his wooden hammer, and his strongest is his Ultra Hammer, a gold hammer made out of very tough rock. He can use his hammers to smash anything in his path, attack enemies in a multitude of ways such as hitting them from the sides or charging up a powerful hammer slam attack, and to reflect projectiles (Such as energy blasts, to fire balls, to rocks, and more) or incoming attackers *F.L.U.D.D. **A sentient backpack water nozzle from Super Mario Sunshine. It can shoot Mario many feet in to the air with water, spray water at foes and objects to slow them down or distract them (Either in streams like from a hose or in big but short blasts), spray water from below to help Mario hover as if he's using a jetpack, shoot water from the back with tons of force to propel Mario and help him go faster than his natural speed, and scan enemies to offer advice in "boss battles" and find out their entire histories like he did with Mario. However, it has a limited supply of water *Power-Ups **Mario has many power-ups at his disposal. There are too many to list, but they each give Mario at least a slight boost in strength (Except for the Mini Mushroom) and grant extra powers. Examples include the Raccoon Suit, which gives Mario a tail for attacking and flying as well as the ability to turn in to a statue, the Super Star which grants increased speed as well as invulnerability, the Mega Mushroom which gives Mario a massive strength boost as well as invulnerability and turns him huge, and the Ice Flower which lets him shoot ice balls *Mushrooms **Mario carries around mushrooms that heal him and refill his stamina once he eats one. The Max Mushroom is his most efficient, which heals all damage and completely refills his stamina. *Battle Cards and Badges **Mario wields battle cards and badges. Once Mario deals enough damage to a foe, he can activate a card or badge for different effects, like increasing any of his stats like speed or strength, damaging enemies regardless of their defense, or increasing time limits. Wiz: Of course, Mario has more than just many abilities and equipment. (Cue Mario Tennis Open: Mario Stadium) Boomstick: Yep! To back up his arsenal, he's done tons of crazy feats over the years! *Strength Feats: **Effortlessly destroys large brick structures with his bare fists alone **Casually lifted and punted a giant fortress, destroying it **Nearly dwarfs base Paper Mario in power, who could beat people empowered by Royal Stickers which had the power of all the wishes across the entire planet **Has fought against Bowser many times, who beat a clone of himself that had enough power to create a storm which would destroy the entire continent of the Mushroom Kingdom. Bowser himself also warped an entire planet with his power AS A BABY **Defeated beings empowered by Power Stars, which have enough power to...do I really need to say anything? **Was of comparable power to Dreamy Luigi, who could manipulate entire constellations. Ironically, Luigi scales to Mario, who scales to Dreamy Luigi....Luigiception? **Could fight against Antasma alone when Dreamy Luigi got taken away, and Antasma is of comparable power to Dreamy Luigi *Speed Feats: **Outran Koopa the Quick and Piantissimo, who were both dedicated and trained athletes who wanted nothing more than to beat Mario in a race **Outran sound based attacks **Outran cannon fire **Can spin so fast that he actually levitates **Dodged and jumped at comparable speeds to Lakithunder's lightning **Reacted and attacked at sub-relativistic speeds when being shot out of the Bye Bye Cannon which shot him around the world! **Reacted to and outran laser beams from technological sources (Ring Burner, Sentry Beam) in Super Mario Galaxy, Super Mario Galaxy 2, Super Mario 3D World, and Super Mario Odyssey Wiz: However, even with Mario's impressive arsenal and feats, he's not without his faults. He can be slightly brash at times, and his power ups can only take a little bit of damage before he goes back to normal. Boomstick: When your princess is in trouble you can call him on the double! Mario: Thank you so much for playing my game! Goku (Cue Dragon Ball: Makafushigi Adventure) Wiz: Goku is a saiyan, a race of terrifying human-like battle-hungry villains with monkey tails, sent on a mission to ravage earth for a mission... Boomstick: When he was practically just a baby. Who sends a baby on a mission? Wiz: However, Goku hit his head and he got the mindset of a normal kid. After accidentally-'' '''Boomstick: SQUISHING HIS GRAMPS AS A DONKEY KONG RIPOFF!' Wiz: And after that, he meets an, um, unique girl named Bulma who tried to shoot Goku with a gun. Boomstick: Now that's my kind of woman! Wiz: And then, Master Roshi. An old turtle hermit who mastered martial arts. He went on to train under Master Roshi, learning powerful techniques and fighting evil villains like the Red Ribbon army. Boomstick: As Goku grew up, he learned of his saiyan origins and went on to battle tougher foes like Frieza and Cell, as well as gain new, er, frenemies, like Vegeta. (Cue Dragon Ball Z Kai: Dragon Soul Wiz: Goku has a few things that he wields in his arsenal. *Senzu Bean **Heals all physical damage dealt to the consumer *Power Pole **Goku wields an extendable staff-like pole that can extend long distances and be used as a weapon Boomstick: ...Not that impressive. Wiz: Indeed. He doesn't carry much around, because he mainly just uses his martial arts and ki. His martial arts is self explanatory, he's a master of many fighting styles and knows more martial arts than any human. His ki, however, is a different story. With this, he can shoot energy blasts, fly, and sense levels of power. However, that is only the most basic uses of ki and his other natural powers. He knows many techniques that help him greatly in battle. *Mind Reading **By placing his palm on someone's forehead, he can read their mind *Kamehameha **A giant blast of energy that uses a large amount of ki. It can be bended midair to chase an opponent. It is Goku's signature technique *Super Kamehameha **An even bigger and stronger Kamehameha *Destructo Disk **A razor sharp blade of ki *Spirit Bomb **A giant ball of energy that borrows some of the life force from the planet and can get even more energy by absorbing additional life force from nearby planets *Destruction **A move used by the gods of destruction, Goku somehow learns this move and can use it to completely destroy anything as long as they're still and he puts his palm over their head *Ki Barrier **Goku can make a barrier of ki to protect himself against some attacks *Solar Flare **Goku puts his hands over his head and shoots a blast of blinding light *Afterimage **Goku moves fast enough to create afterimages *Instant Transmission **Goku puts his index finger on his forehead and senses a location to teleport to Boomstick: And through Goku's intense training and battling, he unlocked power up transformations. *Kaio-ken **An intense transformation used to multiply power by anything up to 20. It puts massive strain on the body *Super Saiyan **A powerful transformation that turns Goku's hair gold and massively increases his power *Super Saiyan 2 **An even more powerful form than the first Super Saiyan and....wait, is his hair growing? *Super Saiyan 3 **An even MORE powerful form than the second Super Saiyan that lets him use a golden dragon summoning punch of insane power called Dragon Fist and....HOLY CRAP LOOK AT ALL THAT HAIR! *Super Saiyan God **An ultimate transformation more powerful than all of the previous Super Saiyan forms combined, which in addition to a massive strength boost, lets Goku regenerate and heal his wounds *Super Saiyan Blue **The result of using Super Saiyan on top of Super Saiyan God, an even stronger transformation than before *Kaio-Ken Blue **Super Saiyan Blue has enough ki control to be able to let Goku use Kaio-ken on top of it, resulting in even MORE power *Ultra Instinct **A mental state used by Goku, it massively increases his speed and power to a degree not comparable to his previous transformations, allowing him to subconsciously avoid attacks and break the limits of his reactions Wiz: Goku, being the main character in Dragon Ball, is obviously, well... Boomstick: INSANELY OP! *Strength **Can easily destroy wood, boulders, and cars...when he was just a kid! **Fought Piccolo way back in Dragon Ball, when even then he was still capable of destroying a small continent **Beat Raditz, who was superior to Piccolo at the time, who casually destroyed a moon **Defeated Vegeta who was going to destroy Earth **Goku and Beerus's attacks were tearing apart the universe **Has only gotten stronger since all of this **As an Ultra Instinct, he shook the infinite world of void with his ki alone *Speed **Caught a pterodactyl going at full speed....as a kid **Outsped Piccolo's ki blasts **Dodged Nappa's ki blasts **Fought and reacted to Dyspo, who was stated to move faster than light and increased his speed thousands of times **Was able to combat and react to Beerus, who moved at 3/4 the speed of Whis, who had flown the entire macrocosm in three hours, which is 72 quadrillion times FTL....holy crap Wiz: However, Goku has weaknesses to make up for how strong he is. He somewhat lacks knowledge outside of fighting, he lets his opponents reach their full power so he can have a nice fight, kaio-ken and Ultra Instinct put intense strain on his body, he can't survive in space, his spirit bomb requires a large charge up time, he needs to locate a ki to teleport to with Instant Transmission, Ultra Instinct is only temporary, he cannot enter Ultra Instinct voluntarily and needs to be pushed to his limits to do so, and he is left exhausted after using his strongest transformations. Boomstick: That's a lotta kryptonite...wait, wrong space dude sent to earth from a doomed planet. Wiz: Superman rip off or not, Goku is a formidable opponent with years upon years of training. Goku: I just thought the least we could do is put our old differences aside, just this once, and really work together! We owe that to our teammates! Our families, Vegeta! Our friends! Look, you’ve always talked about our Saiyan race, how we’re the last of a mighty people. Well, it’s time we accept we’re starting a new race, one that can be just as strong, just as proud! But not if we’re caught up in so much of our old birthrights to see what we have right in front of us! We’ve lost our old race, Vegeta! Let’s not lose this one too! Sonic (Cue Sonic Colors: Tropical Resort) Wiz: Sonic is the carefree hero of his world, who always speeds to stop Dr. Eggman. Boomstick: Whether it's stopping interstellar alien amusement parks or stopping city-wrecking water monsters, Sonic can sure kick some Eggman butt! Wiz: He does this with his super fast Sonic speed, confirmed by official sources to be faster than light. Boomstick: Yep! Hell, he even remarked light speed as being slow! That's crazy! Wiz: Besides this, he has many abilities as well. *Spindash **Sonic curls up in to a ball and charges up an attack to ram an opponent at super speed *Homing Attack **Sonic does a spin attack and homes in on a target *Sonic Boost **Sonic surrounds himself in a blue aura and goes even faster than normal, allowing him to knock away opponents easily *Wind Kick **Sonic kicks and releases a blast of wind to hurt weak enemies and stun more powerful enemies *Sonic Wave **Sonic spindashes and releases a blast of damaging wind *Sonic Storm **Sonic spins in mid-air and shoots a wind blast downwards *Whirlwind **Sonic spindashes around enemies at high speeds and creates a damaging tornado *Sonic Heal **Sonic vibrates his molecules and somehow heals himself, though this does not instantly heal all damage and may take a while Wiz: And when the battle shifts to close combat, Sonic has many techniques, such as powerful kicks like the Sonic Eagle and the Axe Kick, or quick jabs like the Sonic Punch. His fighting style mainly revolves around breakdance-like attacks to deal fast but hard-hitting damage. (Cue Sonic Mania: Super Sonic Boss) Boomstick: But of course, Sonic has feats to back up his moveset. *Strength Feats: **Can break giant walls and metal robots **Defeated Perfect Chaos, a giant city destroying monster **Defeated the Egg Robo which had absorbed the energy of most of the planet **Beat Ulimate Emerl, who had enough power to destroy the entire planet **Managed to harm Dark Gaia, who wrecked an entire planet, by attacking its weak points **Regularly combats with rivals around his level of strength *Speed Feats: **Can outrun cars **Ran at mach 1 in Sonic CD **Reacted to and dodged lasers **Stated by an official source to be faster than light **Says light speed is too slow for him Wiz: But we can't forget his most powerful form: Super Sonic. Boomstick: By using the Chaos Emeralds, he can turn in to a golden super saiya-I mean super hedgehog! With more abilities, too! *Flight **Super Sonic has mastery over flight, even in space *Invulnerability **Super Sonic cannot be hurt by normal means as he is invulnerable, though he can be knocked back by attacks *Chaos Control **Super Sonic can teleport large distances and even teleport other objects using Chaos Control *Energy Blasts **Super Sonic can grab objects and charge them up with his power before releasing them at his opponents, and can even shoot gigantic blasts of golden chaos energy *Super Sonic Boost **A more powerful version of the Boost, Super Sonic zooms forward and goes even faster than usual while surrounded by a yellow aura, and he can use this to ram his opponents Wiz: And it's not just new abilities and cosmetic either, his super form is vastly superior to his base form. *Strength Feats: **Already vastly superior to his base form **Defeated Dark Gaia much more easily in this form **Superior to the Final Egg Blaster, which destroyed multiple solar systems **Defeated Time Eater, who destroyed the space-time continuum **Defeated the Egg Wizard which was powered by the Power of the Stars, which stabilized two entire universes **Defeated Solaris, who is superior to the Egg Wizard and Time Eater *Speed Feats: **Already vastly superior to his base form **Flew past what seems to be entire stars in his battle with the Nega Mother Wisp **Flew to and past a star cluster **Should be superior to the Final Egg Blaster, which attacked at 965,001,600 times FTL Boomstick: And if he needs to increase his power even further, he can use the Hyper Emeralds to turn in to Hyper Sonic! An even stronger and faster version of his Super Form! Wiz: In addition to that, he gains the Hyper Flash, a powerful flash of light that Hyper Sonic emits from himself, hitting everything in all directions on a wide radius. Boomstick: However, Sonic does have weaknesses. He's very cocky for starters, and his Super Sonic form can end against his will after he uses too much energy, or if he gets hit by a strong enough attack and the Chaos Emeralds are forced out of him. And once the Chaos Emeralds go out of him, they scatter across the world. But c'mon, those awesome sneakers make up for it, right? Sonic: What you see is what you get, just a guy who loves adventure. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog! Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! ---- Announcer: Welcome, everyone, to the annual World Martial Arts Tournament! Sponsored by Screwattack! This one is special! You are allowed out of the ring, and it's....TO THE DEATH! Let's welcome our fighters! In the left portion of the stadium, a Green Warp Pipe rose up from the ground. It then scrunched up, and shot out a red figure in to the air, returning to normal size and going back in to the ground. The red figure somersaulted down and landed on two feet perfectly. As the crowd cheered, he waved to them. (Cue Paper Mario: Chapter Intro (SMB Level Intro)) Announcer: Super Mario! In the middle of the stadium, a few quick black streaks appeared, and an orange figure teleported in using Instant Transmission. They smirked and shot a big ki blast in to the air, showing off, as the crowd looked in awe. (Cue Dragon Ball: Title Card theme) Announcer: Son Goku! In the right portion of the stadium, a blue figure blurred across the stage, running left and right very fast before skidding to a stop and spin jumping up. As they landed, they made a peace sign with their fingers. (Cue Sonic the Hedgehog: Title Screen Fanfare) Announcer: Sonic the Hedgehog! As the fighters got in to fighting stances, the announcer got out a stop watch. 3! 2! 1! GO! FIGHT!!! (Cue Back To Mad) Goku ran over and tried to punch Sonic, but Sonic easily dodged. His smirk quickly faded as he was slammed on to the head by Mario's hammer. As Sonic was pounded in to the ground, Mario got punched in the face by Goku, knocking him in to a wall. Sonic used a spin jump and rose up and hit Goku right in the jaw. Goku shook off the pain and shot a ki blast at Sonic, who got knocked back a bit. Goku then shot a barrage of ki blasts at Sonic. Sonic quickly dashed away from the blasts and went full speed, with each step bringing a missed ki blast behind him. He then jumped up and homing attacked a ki blast, sending it back at Goku. Goku punched it back, and Sonic kicked it back. This happened for at least 8 times at hypersonic speed before Mario spin jumped on to the blast. He had used a Fire Flower becoming Fire Mario. He did another spin jump, sending two bouncing fireballs to his left and right side that hit Goku and Sonic when they were off guard. Goku: Not bad! But not good enough! Sonic: Oh really? Mario: Hmm? Goku: How about I show you something I learned from a friend? Destructo Disk! Goku smirked as he summoned a Destructo Disk. Sonic managed to Sonic Boost out of the way, but Mario decided to just try and disperse the Destructo Disk with a flurry of fireballs from his fire form. The fireballs barely managed to slow the blade of ki, and Mario's plan backfired as he was sent crashing through the wall of the stadium and in to a building. Mario lost his power up and was no longer Fire Mario. Sonic: Heh, that was-OOF! Goku slammed his fist in to Sonic's gut. He was sent packing and crashed right next to Mario as Goku flew after. Mario pulled out a Blue Shell and became Blue Shell Mario. Sonic revved up spindash while Mario curled up in to his shell and the two went full speed, unleashing their blue spin attacks on Goku. After a few hits from the two spin attacks ramming in to him and then turning around to do so once more, Goku put up a Ki Barrier. Mario and Sonic stopped doing damage because of the barrier, and Goku slammed his foot in to each of them. Mario powered down because of this. Mario: OOF! Sonic: Gah! Sonic jumped back up and did a Sonic Wave, sending a large blast of wind at Mario. Mario did what he does best and jumped over it, making it hit Goku...but not really, as Goku slapped it away with the flick of his hand. Goku: Time to show you my real power! He instant transmissioned to both of them, grabbed them, and flew high above the city. He then dropped them both, startling them both at first, but they took this as an opportunity to fight. Mario & Sonic exchanged punches and kicks while falling, not noticing what Goku was doing. As they landed safely, they looked above to see Goku holding a gigantic spirit bomb. (Cue Mario & Luigi Bowser's Inside Story: Dark Bowser!) Goku: It's been fun! As he tossed it downward, Sonic tried to do a spin attack to knock it back at Goku, but actually ended up getting consumed by the damaging blast to the point of not being able to be seen. Mario looked up in panic, knowing that there would be no way to run away, but then... ---- Flashback... Mario remembers the time he lifted up the entirety of Larry's Castle and the happy Yoshi Egg cheered for him. ---- Before he knew it, Mario was lifting up the giant spirit bomb. He was doing so with more effort than when he lifted Larry's Castle, but was doing ok. Goku: Wow, that's a new one. He shot multiple ki blasts at the Spirit Bomb, making it harder for Mario to lift. Mario panicked again slightly, but managed to reach in to his overalls and pull out a Mega Mushroom becoming Mega Mario. He then finally threw the Spirit Bomb back at Goku. Goku: WHAT??? Mario breathed a sigh of relief as the Spirit Bomb hit Goku. and it exploded in a big blast, presumably taking Sonic as well. DOUBLE K.O.! .....Or not? (Cue Doomsday Zone Remix) Two glowing yellow figures were above the city. Goku had become Super Saiyan 2 while Sonic had become Super Sonic with the Chaos Emeralds flying around him. Super Sonic: Oh! I guess you're a fan of my Super Form? SSJ2 Goku: I'd ask you the same thing, to be honest. They both looked down at Mario, who began to sweat profusely as he went back to normal size. Mario: I, uh, I'm-a just.... Mario took out a Vanish Cap and became Invisible Mario. The two glowing figures then looked back at each other, as defeating the other seemed like their main priority. SJJ2 Goku: Kame.... As Sonic saw a ball of energy appear in Goku's hand, he thought back to his battle with Imperator Ix. SSJ2 Goku: Hame... Sonic knew what was going to happen next, as he had performed a move similar to what was about to happen back in the previously mentioned battle. He cupped his hands together as well as Goku opened his mouth for a scream. SSJ2 Goku: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Super Sonic: SUPER SONIC STYLE! Two yellow beams came from each fighter. They collided in mid-air, making a Beam Struggle. The two fighters started shooting more ki and Chaos Energy in to their blasts in an attempt to beat out the other. Super Sonic: GIVE IT UP! SSJ2 Goku: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Goku yelled more and a larger aura appeared around him. He transformed in to Super Saiyan 3. Super Sonic: Wh-what the? As a last resort, Sonic tried to spindash in to the Kamehameha combined with his Super Sonic Boost. SSJ3 Goku: You were a strong opponent, but it ends HERE! Goku increased his blast and Sonic exhausted himself, returning to base. As Sonic held on for a few extra seconds with the strongest spin attack his base form could do, he ultimately got shot in to a building by the blast. Goku was about to shoot a big Destructo Disk at the building, but was uppercutted by Cape Mario. Sonic took this moment to vibrate his molecules intensely and use Sonic Heal to gradually replenish himself. SSJ3 Goku: Back for more I see? Goku took this time to sense Mario's energy. SSJ3 Goku: I'd hardly call these forms you have transformations. They only raise your power level by a bit each. Mario took out a Metal Cap and became Metal Mario on top of his Cape Mario form. Then, he took out a Super Star and became Invincible Mario on top of his previous transformations, then a 35% Power Increase Battle Card giving him a somewhat red aura, and to make sure his time limit forms wouldn't run out too soon, he took out a +5 Minutes Battle Card. SSJ3 Goku: Hmm. Seems like an actually big increase now. Fine, I'll play with your weird mashed up Cape-Metal-Rainbow form, but then I'm finishing you and that hedgehog! (Cue Mario & Luigi Superstar Saga + Bowser's Minions: Final Boss Theme) Mario and Goku's fists collided in mid air, causing an explosion. Mario took out his Ultra Hammer, used his Fire Swing ability to set it on fire, and slammed it across Goku's face. Goku spit out some blood from this, but then he kneed Mario in the stomach and slammed his fist down on to his head. He instant transmissioned down to where Mario was falling and kicked him back up, to where he was met with a ki blast. Mario recovered from this and ground pounded down on to Goku, and then punched him in the nose. Mario then started spinning around rapidly, his cape acting like a razor blade as he continuously hit Goku with it. Mario and Goku punched each other with a good clean hit, knocking them back further in the air from each other. SSJ3 Goku: KAMEEEEEEEE..... Mario stuck his fist out. SSJ3 Goku: HAMEEEEEEEE..... A red playing card symbol appeared over Mario briefly, and he began shooting somewhat big fireballs towards Goku, as he was performing Flame Orb. SSJ3 Goku: HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! The kamehameha wave and the fireballs collided in mid air. Goku pumped more ki in to his kamehameha, helping boost his side of the beam struggle. Mario upgraded his special attack from Flame Orb to Super Flame. The beams were once again equal, but then began to slightly be in Mario's favor. SSJ3 Goku: How about my SUPER KAMEHAMEHAAAAAAAA! The kamehameha upgraded from just a very big normal kamehameha to a super kamehameha. Mario's side of the beam struggle easily got pushed back, but he then upgraded to his strongest fireball move, Ultra Flame. The beams were equal for one final time. SSJ3 Goku: You were a good fighter! Goku became Super Saiyan God. SSJG Goku: But your time's really over! The kamehameha blasted Mario, turning him back to normal. Before Mario could fall due to losing his flight power up, Goku flew over and grabbed his arm. SSJG Goku: Any last words? Mario pulled out a Cat Bell and became Cat Mario and scratched Goku across the face. The scratch marks quickly went away with Goku's SSG powers. SSJG Goku: Bad choice. Goku punched Mario, turning him back to normal, and shot a Destructo Disk through him, slicing him in half as his corpse hit the ground. K.O.!!! Sonic finished healing and ran out of the building. He saw Mario's body and kicked it to the side as he pulled out the Super Emeralds. (Cue Sonic Adventure 2: Live and Learn Semi-Instrumental) Sonic rose up and became Hyper Sonic. Hyper Sonic: Now's where it ends! SSJG Goku: Seems like a nice transformation! But can it match this? Goku punched Sonic in the stomach, but Sonic didn't budge. He grabbed Goku, tossed him in to the air, and homing attacked him in the head, skyrocketing him in to the stratosphere. Hyper Sonic: Looks like it can do more than just match. (Cue Sonic Colors: Final Boss Phase 1) Goku managed to bring himself to a halt, and looked at Sonic as he flew towards the super saiyan. SSJG Goku: SOLAR FLARE! Sonic stopped instantly as he was blinded by a flash of light from Goku. Hyper Sonic: Hey! This isn't flashlight tag! Where are y- He was cut short as he was kneed in the head by SSJ Blue Goku. Goku punched him rapidly to knock him upwards, as he then launched a barrage of ki blasts as Hyper Sonic. SSJ Blue Goku: KAMEHAMAHA! Goku shot a giant blast at Sonic with all of his might. As the blast faded, Hyper Sonic appeared not hurt at all. Hyper Sonic: Chaos Control! He immediately teleported behind Goku and kicked him with all of his might back down to earth. As he landed in the middle of the street a few yards away from where Mario's corpse was, Sonic came down. Hyper Sonic: Done? ... (Cue Dragon Ball Super: Ultra Instinct Theme) Goku stood there in his Ultra Instinct form. Hyper Sonic: Still more tricks? Sonic launched a spindash at Goku, but Goku easily dodged. Sonic tried a flurry of kicks, but Goku dodged them all. Sonic tried to shoot a blast of wind at Goku, but Goku easily instant transmissioned out of the way. Hyper Sonic: How is someone faster than me? There's no way! Sonic put his arms to his chest and powered up. Hyper Sonic: HYPER FLASH! A blast of light spread across the streets, incinerating everything with it. Cars, buildings, and what was left of Mario. Hyper Sonic: Huff...huff...used so much energy.... Sonic was forced to go back to his base form. Goku appeared by Sonic, now back to his base form too, and uppercutted him in to the sky. Goku: Wanna know how I beat you? Goku flew above Sonic when he was done rocketing so far above. Goku: Because I'm Son Goku, a saiyan protector of earth! Goku got out his classic power pole and spun it around quickly in one hand and did so with the other. Then, he put both hands on the end of it and put it far behind his back. After this, he slammed it down on Sonic's entire body, and the two fell towards the ground at insane speeds. BAM! Goku got up and put away his power pole. He looked at the bloody marks on the street that was once Sonic. K.O.! Goku: Maybe I went a little overboard... He said this as he looked at the city destroyed by fireballs, ki blasts, a hyper flash, and many punches. Goku: You know, those guys were powerful and seemed like great heroes. I'll have to wish them back with Shenron.... Goku ate a Senzu Bean and summoned his Flying Nimbus, which he hopped on and flew off in to the distance with. Results (Cue Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2: Hyperbolic Time Chamber and Credits) Mario & Sonic are waiting in line at other world, battling each other in Super Smash Bros. 3DS while Goku flew around collecting Dragon Balls with Goten. Boomstick: *Claps* Bravo! Wiz: Alright, this will take some explaining. First, let's rank the 3 fighters for their strength and speed. Mario is '''Multi-Solar System Level' for defeating beings empowered by Power Stars (Super Mario 64, Super Mario Galaxy, etc.) which can create realms with multiple actual stars and a vast space between them and are actually comparable to the power of Lumas (Since Rosalina says Lumas can turn in to Power Stars) which can turn in to entire galaxies, though since there are multiple Power Stars you have to divide this power a bit, but it is still Multi-Solar System. He's also Multi-Solar System level for fighting Antasma on his own and scaling to Dreamy Luigi, and masters of the dream world like that can move entire constellations and use them as attacks, as displayed by Dreamy Luigi's Luiginary Attacks and Luiginary Works. Mario can increase his power a bit with power ups and battle cards, not nearly enough to get above MSS mind you, but it is important to note. For speed, Mario is Faster Than Light for outrunning lasers (Super Mario 3D World, Super Mario Odyssey, etc.) and being able to be near and react to black holes (Super Mario Galaxy, Mario Party) with him being able to increase his speed enough to be Faster Than Light+ with his best power ups (Rainbow Star, Super Star, etc,) and Battle Cards.'' Boomstick: For Sonic, his strength is '''Planet Level in base form due to being able to defeat Ultimate Emerl, who had enough power to destroy the planet in Sonic Battle. As Super Sonic, he is Multi-Universal for beating the Egg Wizard, which could merge two universes in Sonic Rush. Sonic's speed in base form is Faster Than Light as he flat out stated "Light speed is too slow" for him in Sonic Colors DS. In his super form, he's Massively Faster Than Light+ for him being powered by the Chaos Emeralds, which are superior to the Final Egg Blaster, which could shoot lasers at 965,001,600 times faster than light as calculated....and with Hyper Sonic, he's even more powerful AND faster!' ''Wiz: Goku's strength is '''Universe Level' since he was going to destroy the universe in six punches in Dragon Ball Super during his clash with Beerus, and with every form that's a normal multiplier like Super Saiyan 2 and Kaio-ken, he can increase his strength further. With Ultra Instinct, he is Universe Level+ since he shook the world of void, which is infinite in size. For Goku's speed, he was able to combat and react to Beerus, who moved at 3/4 the speed of Whis, who had flown the entire macrocosm in three hours, which is 72 quadrillion times faster than light, Massively Faster Than Light+. And that's just in base, in his further forms he can boost his speed even further.'' Boomstick: Before we can explain the order, let's tier them for their speed and strength. Strength: Base Sonic (Planet Level) <<<<<<<< Mario (Multi-Solar System Level) < Mario w/ all power ups and items to increase his power (Slightly farther in to Multi-Solar System Level) <<<<<<<<<<<< Base Goku (Universe Level) <<< Goku w/ his normal multiplier transformations like Super Saiyan 2 and Kaioken (Farther in to Universe Level) <<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< Ultra Instinct Goku (Universe Level+) <<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< Super Sonic (Multi-Universe Level) <<< Hyper Sonic (At least slightly farther in to Multi-Universe Level) Speed: Base Sonic (FTL) = Mario (FTL) < Mario w/ all power ups and items to increase his speed (FTL+) <<<<<<<<<< Super Sonic (Massively FTL+ times FTL) < Hyper Sonic (Massively FTL+ than his Super Form) <<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<< Base Goku (Massively FTL+ times FTL) <<< Goku w/ every one of his transformations (Massively FTL+ than his base form) Wiz: With that being put out, Mario was the first to go. While he was strong compared to Base Sonic and was definitely no Yamcha to Base Goku (Even though Mario was still dwarfed in power by Goku), he lacked in speed. His massive arsenal kept him in the race for a while, and he could have killed Base Sonic if he hadn't gone Super Sonic in time, but that's really it. He was only really superior to Base Sonic and could only give the other two some trouble when they started giving it their all. If he was faster, then he would have a greater chance at winning, but he's only FTL, equal to Base Sonic and EXTREMELY slow compared to Super Sonic, Goku, and their better forms. Boomstick: Next, was Sonic. His base form was utterly pitiful, with the only person he manages to even MATCH was Mario w/ no Battle Cards or Power-Ups in speed. However, with his Super Form and Hyper Form, he easily outmatched everyone except for Goku in speed. After Mario was taken out (Which could've been done by either, excluding Sonic in his base form) Sonic had a chance at taking out Goku considering Goku was only universe level and universe level+ with Ultra Instinct, but Goku was too fast to get hit. Super and Hyper Sonic were only 965,001,600 times FTL, while Goku is 54,000,000,000,000,000 times FTL. That's a GIGANTIC speed advantage. That, combined with Goku's ability to create ki force fields, instant transmission to teleport, and Ultra Instinct to dodge and react automatically if there's still any doubt Goku wouldn't dodge, as well as Sonic holding back from his full power until the end because of his prevalent cockiness that he always has, Goku was safe. Wiz: And you might be thinking "Well, that makes sense I suppose. But Goku would have no chance of actually beating Super/Hyper Sonic, since a universal/universal+ character can't harm a multi-universal character." and that's understandable, but there's more to it. Super forms don't last forever. Through surprise hits and powerful attacks, the emeralds can be knocked out of Sonic, regardless of how he's invulnerable. And super forms require energy. While rings may be game mechanics, the time limit is actually translated in to the story since an official SEGA bio says this. http://web.archive.org/web/20080701142150/http://sonic.sega.jp/chara/supersonic/index.html Boomstick: Once Goku landed a powerful enough hit, or exhausted Super/Hyper Sonic's energy, it was over. At moments, this was a close match, but Goku's impressive power and speed even at weakest lead to his victory. Just saiyan, but Goku really went ape on Mario and Sonic! No monkey business to it! Wiz: The winner is Son Goku. Polls Note: These polls are set in the past tense exclusively even though now they should be in the present tense, making them outdated. What they mean now is "Who were you rooting for" and "Who did you think would win". Who are you rooting for? Mario Goku Sonic Who do you think will win? Mario Goku Sonic Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Shōnen Jump' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:'Shonen Jump vs Sega' Themed Death Battles Category:'DBZ vs Mario' themed Death Battles Category:'DBZ vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Animal VS Alien Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Human vs Alien Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'DBZ vs Nintendo' themed Death Battles Category:'Original vs Homage/Rip-Off' Themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:BatMario753